


MoCap sticks Hit Spiders Hard

by BeautifulRain2020



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Graham Norton Show - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulRain2020/pseuds/BeautifulRain2020
Summary: Tom Holland accidentally hits his chest with MoCap sticks on the Graham Norton Show





	MoCap sticks Hit Spiders Hard

He accidentally thwacked one into his chest and stumbled back. “Ough!” He cried out, dropping the motion capture sticks and falling against the wall, facing Graham.  
“Oh my Gosh, Tom are you ok?” Graham asked, standing up.  
“Ah,” Tom said as he sucked in breath, placing a hand onto his chest. Andy Serkis came over to help him.  
“Just breathe Tom. Just relax and breathe,” Andy said and Tom took some deep breaths. “Those things can be pretty hard. Have you cracked a rib or anything?” Andy asked and Tom shook his head.  
“I don’t think so. Ah God,”  
“Shall we get one of our first aiders to come and have a look at you?” Graham asked.  
“Yeah,” Tom said, nodding.  
“That’s a good idea,” Andy Serkis repeated.  
“Ok, can we get someone guys. Can we get, Ben? Ok, here’s Ben. He’s one of our first-aiders,” Graham said as Ben came up onto the stage and placed a hand onto Tom.  
“Ok Tom, are you feeling ok to walk?” Ben asked.  
“Yeah,”  
“Ok, follow me and I’ll have a look at you off stage ok?” Ben said and Tom nodded. They walked off stage.  
“Is he going to be ok?” Graham asked Andy Serkis.  
“Yeah, he’ll be ok. We can carry on,”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yeah, I got a black eye from one once,” Andy said sitting down.  
“Really?” Graham asked and Andy nodded.  
//  
Tom walked back up the stairs.  
“Tom, you’re back. Are you ok?” Graham asked.  
“I’ve cracked 3 ribs,” Tom told them.  
“Ouch,” Andy Serkis said.  
“Those things are really hard,” Tom replied, taking a seat.  
“Everything’s working fine now though. I mean you can breathe and things?” Graham asked him.  
“Yeah. Yeah, there’s nothing they can do for crack ribs anyway,” Tom told them. “Breathing hurts a bit and laughing hurts but I’ll just not go near MoCap sticks again,” Tom said and Andy laughed.  
“You won’t want to work with me then Tom,”  
“No,”  
“Good so…”


End file.
